Foxstar
Foxstar is a muscular, dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a torn ear. Information Affiliations Current: '''ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 38 moons (3.17 years) Names Kit: 'Foxkit '''Apprentice: '''Foxpaw '''Warrior: '''Foxfoot '''Deputy: '''Foxfoot '''Leader: '''Foxstar Family '''Mother: 'Furrypelt 'Father: 'Firepelt 'Foster mother: 'Gingerheart 'Foster father: 'Bramblethorn 'Brother: 'Rockfall 'Sister: 'Mistypelt 'Foster brother: 'Squirreltail 'Foster Sister: 'Icepelt 'Mate: 'Sunstripe 'Son: 'Wolfnose 'Daughters: 'Stripefur, Leafkit Education 'Mentor: 'Birchfall '''Apprentice: Wolfnose Deputy Position Preceded by: 'Lionblaze '''Succeeded by: 'Rockfall Leader Position 'Preceded by: 'Lionstar Book Appearances '''Living: ''Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Forbidden Love :He is born to Furrypelt and Firepelt in the middle of the forest. Firepelt suggests Foxkit as his son's name and Furrypelt approves. Firepelt then carries his son to camp. At camp Gingerheart introduces him, his siblings, and Gingerheart's kits, Icekit and Squirrelkit, to Daisy. :While Furrypelt is dreaming she learns that one of her kits is a Twoleg, like her, and Squirrelflight tells her her suspicion is Foxkit. She relays this information to Firepelt. :Bramblestar announces him, Mistykit, Rockkit, Icekit, and Squirrelkit at the Gathering. :Three quarter-moons after being born, it is mentioned that he and his siblings are growing strong, and could sometimes handle Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit's games. She sees the young kits curled up beside Gingerheart. Furrypelt wonders how the kits would take learning they weren't all the kits of Gingerheart and Bramblethorn. She also thinks how Foxkit seems smarter than his siblings, and remembers Squirrelflight saying he might be the Twoleg. :Later by the lake, Furrypelt asks Firepelt if he thinks the prophecy refers to Foxkit, and he agrees, saying he'll probably be someone Furrypelt knows from the Twoleg world. :When Furrypelt, Firepelt, Gingerheart, and Bramblethorn are getting ready to tell the kits the truth about their parents, they tell them to sneak out the dirtplace tunnel one at a time, and Foxkit promises to make sure they follow directions. He exits camp last, assuring his family that he made sure everyone followed directions. Furrypelt tells the kits that Mistykit, Rockkit and Foxkit are the kits of her and Firepelt, while Squirrelkit and Icekit are truly Gingerheart and Bramblethorn's. The kits are shocked, though Foxkit is calmer in his reaction. Furrypelt finally tells the kits to go back to camp one at a time, and Foxkit says he'll lead them. After they leave, Furrypelt repeats her thought that the prophecy refers to Foxkit. Gingerheart agrees he acts different from the others. They determine to wait a moon, and if Foxkit didn't come to them, they'd ask upfront who he was. :When they get back to camp, the five kits are tussling about as though nothing happened, and Furrypelt contently thinks no one will suspect anything. :Furrypelt dreams of Foxkit walking up to her, introducing himself as numerous of her different friends from the Twoleg world. At one she jumps back and claws her son. She realizes that Foxkit truly is the Twoleg, and wonders who he really is. After waking up, the kits ask her for a story. Furrypelt says she could tell them things before Jayfeather's time, and Foxkit complains he already knew that. The other kits ask to hear about Bluestar, and Foxkit gives a synopsis of her life. Mistykit asks how he knew that, and Foxkit suddenly looks scared, quickly saying he was listening to the elders' stories while they were asleep. Mistykit is satisfied by the answer, and Icekit asks to hear about Firestar. Foxkit whines he already knows about Firestar, so Furrypelt tells him to go to the elders' den and ask them for a new story while she told the others about Firestar. :After the other kits go to nap, Foxkit runs up to Furrypelt, calling her by her Twoleg name. Furrypelt asks how he knew who she was, and he replies the elders told him her backstory, and asks why she never told him, calling her by her Twoleg nickname. Furrypelt is certain Foxkit is a Twoleg, and asks who he is. He cries that he's Charles. Jayfeather walks out and is confused, and Furrypelt agrees she is too. She comments Foxkit should've been named Lionkit as his nickname in the Twoleg world was Leith, which means lion in another language. Furrypelt explains the prophecy to Foxkit, and he is excited to be part of a prophecy, and learns that Gingerheart was Kelsey. :Furrypelt goes to talk to Gingerheart, and Foxkit is playing with the older kits while his littermates are asleep. :Later, Foxkit, Mistykit, Rockkit, Icekit and Squirrelkit have run off, and Furrypelt is looking for them. When she finds them, Foxkit complains they wanted to stay where they were and play. He raises his forepaw, and, pretending to use The Force, says "These are not the kits you seek." Furrypelt plays along and leaves the clearing. She hides as Foxkit explains The Force to his littermates. Icekit asks what else he can do, and he says he can make a stick levitate. The stick is halfway on Furrypelt's side of the bush, so she carefully raises it, matching Foxkit's raised forepaw, putting all five kits in awe. Furrypelt takes them home and the kits can't stop talking about the "amazing feat" Foxkit did. The Suspected Warrior Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land The Hidden Enemy The Dark Secret Trivia Interesting Facts *Foxstar is the reincarnation of Charles. *The author did not decide his eye color until she found a picture of a cat with her decided fur color on Google.Revealed by the author *The author decided his name when her friend showed her a list of names she and he could have for warriors. *He has kittypet blood through Firestar and Silky, SkyClan blood through Adderfang and Oakstar,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook and loner blood through Smoky. *His character is based off the author's best friend. *He got his coat from Squirrelflight and his eyes from Bramblestar. Mistakes *Although kin doesn't usually mentor kin, Foxstar's apprentice is his son. **This is discussed in ''Warriors of Suffering, in which Lionstar points out it is not stated in the warrior code that kin cannot mentor kin thus gives him his son as an apprentice. Gallery Foxstar.kit.png|Kit version Foxstar.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Foxstar.warrior.png|Warrior version Foxstar.deputy.png|Deputy version Foxstar.leader.png|Leader version Kin Members 'Mate: ' :Sunstripe: 'Son: ' :Wolfnose: 'Daughters: ' :Stripefur: :Leafkit: '''Father: :Firepelt: Mother: :Furrypelt: Foster Father: :Bramblethorn: Foster Mother: :Gingerheart: Brother: :Rockfall: Sister: :Mistypelt: Foster Brother: :Squirreltail: Foster Sister: :Icepelt: Granddaughters: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Nieces: :Skykit: :Rainkit: Nephew: :Dustkit: Grandmothers: :Squirrelflight: :Silky: Grandfathers: :Bramblestar: :Smoky: Great-Grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Firestar: Great-Grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: Great-Great Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Great Grandfathers: :Oakstar: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great Grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Harepounce: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Gingerheart: :Milky: Uncles: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Dusty: :Bramblethorn: Niblings: :Two unnamed kits: Half-Uncles: ' :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: :Ash: :Stormy: '''Half-Aunts: ' :Hazeltail: :Lavender: :Sunshine: '''Half-Niblings: :Unknown Kits: Great-Aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: Great-Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great-Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great-Great Uncles/Aunts: :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Snowkit: Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Birchface: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: Great-Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: Great-Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Ferncloud: Great-Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook 'Cousins: ' :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Molewhisker: :Oakbranch: :Cherryfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Cloudtail: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Sparrowheart: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Thistleclaw: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: 'Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Part 1 Part 2 Quotes 'Furrypelt: '"Firepelt, the prophecy, do you think it might be Foxkit?" 'Firepelt: '"I haven't ghouth about it, but come to think of it, yeah, he might be the one." 'Furrypelt: '"Think it'll be someone I knew as a Twoleg, or some complete stranger?" 'Firepelt: '"Something tells me it'll be someone you know." --Furrypelt and Firepelt discussing the prophecy and Foxkit (Forbidden Love, page 91) "I'll make sure they follow directions!" --Foxkit to Furrypelt when she's about to tell the kits she's their mother (Forbidden Love, page 93) "Bluestar broek the Warrior Code by mating with Oakheart of RiverClan and gave birth to Mosskit, Stonefur, and Mistystar. Then gave the kits to Oakheart, though born in ThunderClan, so she could become deputy. Then she let Firestar into the Clan--at the time Rusty--even though he was a kittypet. He became Firepaw and trained. Then she died trying to save Firestar, at the time known as Fireheart. Come on, tell me something I ''don't ''know yet!" --Foxkit when his littermates ask to hear a story (Forbidden Love, page 95) 'Foxkit: '"Elizabeth!" 'Furrypelt: '"Foxkit? How do you know my Twoleg name?" 'Foxkit: '"The elders told me! Said you came to ThunderClan, and that you used to be a Twoleg, and your name was Elizabeth." 'Furrypelt: '"So?" 'Foxkit: '"Why didn't you tell me, Lizzie?" 'Furrypelt: '"Who are you?" 'Foxkit: '"I'm Charles!" --Foxkit after he found out Furrypelt was a Twoleg (Forbidden Love, page 97) "Aw man! I want to be albe to leave camp ''without ''sneaking out!" --Foxkit after Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw's apprentice ceremony (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 17) '''Sunpaw: '"You didn't have to take it so easy on me. I can fight!" 'Foxpaw: '"I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you." 'Sunpaw: '"Foxpaw, you've seen teh scratches I've gotten! You don't need to be so gentle on me." 'Foxpaw: '"I don't want anything bad to happen to you." --Sunpaw and Foxpaw after a training session (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 65) Ceremonies Foxpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Icekit, Squirrelkit, Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Foxkit, from this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Birchfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Ashfur, and you have shown yourself to be enthusiastic and loyal. You will be mentor to Foxpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Icepaw! Squirrelpaw! Mistypaw! Rockpaw! Foxpaw!" Reference, The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 38-40 Foxfoot's Warrior Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Icepaw, Squirrelpaw, Mistypaw, Rockpaw, and Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Icepaw, Squirrelpaw, Mistypaw, Rockpaw, and Foxpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxfoot. StarClan honors your bravery and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Icepelt! Squirreltail! Mistypelt! Rockfall! Foxfoot!" Reference, Warriors of Suffering, ''pages 79-80 Foxfoot's Deputy Ceremony '''Lionstar: '"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Bramblestar may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Foxfoot." 'Everyone: '"Foxfoot! Foxfoot!" Reference, Warriors of Suffering, ''pages 112-113 Foxstar's Leader Ceremony '''Squirrelflight: '"Welcome, Foxfoot. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" 'Foxfoot: '"Ready as I'll ever be." 'Squirrelflight: '"I wish I'd known you when I lived." 'Foxfoot: '"Me too." 'Squirrelflight: '"With this life, I give you protection. Use this to protect your Clan as a mother would her children." 'Foxfoot: '"Bramblestar," 'Bramblestar: '"With this life I give you sympathy and understanding. Use it for the troubled cats in your Clan." 'Foxfoot: '"Firestar!" 'Furrypelt: '"Quick! Bow down to the best leader the forest has seen!" 'Firestar: '"I heard that. With this life I give you courage. Use it to fight ono when things look bleak." 'Bluestar: '"With this life I give you compassion. Use it for those in the Clan weaker than yourself." 'Foxfoot: '"Yellowfang," 'Yellowfang: '"With this life I give you the ability to stand up for what you believe to be right. No matter what anyone else tells you, follow your heart." 'Lionheart: '"With this life I give you justice. Even though your Clan must come first, make sure there is fairness for every cat in the forest." 'Longtail: '"With this life I give you wisdom. Use it when you're faced with the hardest decisions in life." 'Whitestorm: '"With this life I give you the understanding that you're never alone. Sometimes you may feel that you have to make hard decisions as a leader by yourself, but you can always rely on your Clanmates to be there when you need them. ''Especially ''your family." 'Lionstar: '"Don't be scared, Foxfoot, and do not miss me too much. You will make a great leader. With this life I give you the ability to be true to yourself. remember: you shape your own destiny. I hail you by your new name, Foxstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and traditions of the Warrior Code; live each life with pride and dignity." 'StarClan: '"Foxstar! Foxstar!" Reference, A Forgotten Land, pages 47-51 Leader Info Nine Lives Deputies References and Citations Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Males Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Leader Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Reincarnation Category:Major Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters